


Sugar, Sugar, Oh Honey, Honey

by itsthedetails



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen daydreams about kissing Jared on set. Jared finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar, Oh Honey, Honey

 

Jensen chewed on his lower lip and sighed as he sat in the over-sized SUV waiting for the driver and Jared. They had a good hour drive to the location of tonight’s shoot and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. The truck was running, the heat blasting to stave off the evening chill of the Vancouver night. He burrowed deeper into the sweatshirt he was wearing, pulling his icy hands inside the stretched-out cuffs. It was a sweatshirt he’d pilfered from Jared. It was too big for him, but it was heavy and soft and more than just keeping him warm it kept Jared close to him. Even though he’d worn it almost everyday since Jared loaned it to him last week, it still had the spicy scent of Jared’s soap and the sugary aroma of candy lingering about it.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest. He pictured Jared sitting in his trailer stuffing his face with sugary treats while making sure he had both his iPod and PSP for the long drive. Jared had a habit of licking his lips to collect every last kernel of sugar from whatever sweet he was stuffing into his mouth. It left his lips glistening and sticky.

It drove Jensen crazy.

They don’t hide their relationship from their closest friends, but they try not to flaunt it in front of people while they’re at work. In any other work place it would be unacceptable and both Jared and Jensen pride themselves on being professionals when it comes to their jobs. However, when Jared’s smacking his lips and teasing Jensen to no end with that pink shiny mouth, it’s all Jensen can do not to tackle Jared to the floor and devour him.

As he sat in the relaxing warmth of the truck, he imagined Jared’s mouth slick with raspberry sweetness—just the tip of his tongue poking out to savor the last drop of sugar—his eyes shut in pleasure.

He pictured himself walking into Jared’s trailer and in one smooth movement sliding across Jared’s lap to straddle him. He envisioned the way Jared’s eyelids would flutter open in surprise, but before he would be able to say anything Jensen would have leaned down and licked at his lips, tasted the sweetness that had nothing to do with candy and everything to do with _Jared_.

He’d slip his tongue into the heat of Jared’s mouth, swirl in—suck on Jared’s tongue—and nibble at his lower lip to make it red and swollen. He’d slip his fingers into the soft hairs at the back of Jared’s head and tug playfully knowing it would make Jared moan and when his mouth opened wider he’d deepen the kiss even more.

His daydream had taken on a life of its own and he could practically feel the way Jared would run his hands down his sides and up under the sweatshirt, pressing his fingers tight into his lower back, not hard enough to leave marks, but firm enough that Jensen would still be able to feel the ghost of his touch hours later.

In the car, Jensen shifted his hips trying to both dispel the tingle in his groin and create delicious friction, the sense memory of kissing Jared that morning—burnt coffee with sweet cream heavy on his tongue—had him entertaining the thought of curling up with Jared snug in bed in the early morning half-light when tonight’s shoot was finally over.

He could barely keep his fingers from drifting to his belt just to relieve a bit of the increasing pressure growing there.

His daydream turned into a full-blown fantasy and he imagined kissing Jared with reckless abandon—biting at his lips, gripping at the back of his neck, pulling him so deep he could taste every bit of Jared. The images in his head had finally won over his physical need and he was pulling at his belt when he felt a rush of icy air.

His eyes shot open and his hand immediately dropped to his side. Jared was peering in to the back of the truck, his eyes bright. He climbed into the car, long limbs filling the space up, and slammed the door behind him. He dropped his various gadgets on the floor and cupped his hands in front of his mouth, blowing on them before rubbing them together vigorously. “Dude, it’s freezing out there.”

Jensen stared at him, the daydream gone with the gust of frigid air, but his hard-on not dissuaded by the cold nor by Jared’s dimpled cheeks rosy-pink from the cold. Jared quirked an eyebrow at him. “Hey, you alright? You look kinda funny.”

Jensen’s brain may not have been working, but his voice must work on auto-pilot, because without any thought he answered, “I’m fine, just not looking forward to filming all night in this freezing cold.”

Jared squinted his eyes and looked closer at him. His focused gaze seemed like an x-ray penetrating Jensen to his very core. He tried not to flinch, but the intense look in Jared’s eyes reminded him of how he looked when he was totally focused on making Jensen come. His cock twitched; Jensen had to force himself not to bring his hand up to cover himself and draw Jared’s attention to the bulge in his jeans. Though, Jared seemed to sense it anyway and his eyes honed in on Jensen’s lap. A predatory smile spread across his face and his eyes danced with amusement. “Jen, what were you doing in here before I got here?”

A flash of Jared’s sugary sweet mouth danced in front of Jensen’s eyes and a flaming blush swept over his cheeks so bright that even in the dark of the SUV Jared could probably see it. He stuttered a bit before he gained his senses back, teasing indignation flashed across his face. “Hey, all I was doing was sitting here. I don’t like what you’re implying about me, _Mr. Padalecki._

For a moment, Jensen could see that Jared was trying to decide if he was being serious or just trying to cover up something, but then Jared’s grin grew wider and Jensen knew that he may be a good actor on screen, but Jared can see right through him any day of the week.

Jared scooted closer on the bench seat crowding him into the far door. “I don’t think so, Jenny boy.” Jared’s hand dropped onto his thigh and slowly slid up toward his crotch. His voice plummeted into a husky whisper. “Were you touching yourself? Were you touching what’s mine without permission?”

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat, gulping in air. “N-n-o, no. I wasn’t.”

His eyes were glued to Jared’s hand as it traveled the last few inches up his thigh and settled on his dick. Jared was teasing him, stroking the hard line of his cock through the denim of his jeans, but not giving him enough friction to really mean anything.

Jared pressed in close, his lips centimeters from Jensen’s ear. He felt the damp warmth of Jared’s breath. “I don’t know if I believe you. I think you’re going to have to prove it to me.”

Jared worked open Jensen’s belt open, popped the button of his jeans and then stopped. His long fingers tucked into the top of his boxers, tickling the fine hairs there, but not descending any further.

He was panting and squirmed under Jared’s touch and his intense gaze. Jared pressed his fingers into the damp skin of his lower abdomen, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his dick and balls.

He couldn’t _take_ the teasing and his feet scrabbled in the footwell. “I was thinking about you.”

The heat blew steady from the truck’s vents making Jensen feel smothered with Jared’s body pressed tight to his side. Sweat trickled into the small of his back. He just wanted Jared to touch him—kiss him. Do _something._

Jared sucked on his earlobe and ran his teeth over the soft flesh, making Jensen whine. “Please.”

Jared released his earlobe and whispered again. “What else? What else were you thinking about? If you got this hot just sitting in the car I wanna know what you were thinking about.”

Jensen huffed a breath out, bucked his hips up, trying to get Jared to slip his hand down just a bit further. “I was thinking about kissing you—about your mouth—about how sweet you taste.”

Jared’s eyes flashed dark and almost feral. In the barest of tones, he whispered again. “You don’t need to imagine. You can kiss me, taste me, anytime you want.” With that, Jared dove in, covering his mouth. His hand slid the last few inches into Jensen’s jeans, wrapping tightly around his straining cock.

Jared’s tongue licked into his mouth. His hand, even at an impossible angle, worked his dick over quickly, squeezing tightly, stroking frenetically—his thumb pressing into the slippery pre-come at the slit.

Jensen made no attempt to stave off his orgasm. He was too worked up and Jared tasted just like he imagined—sugar-sweet and fruity. His hips canted in time with Jared’s strokes and then he was spilling white hot over Jared’s hand and in his boxers.

Jared was still kissing him, the urgency draining away, leaving them caught up in a deliciously lazy kiss.

Jared pulled back looking at Jensen—hair mussed, eyes glazed, satisfied smile on his face. “Better than just thinking about me?”

He met Jared’s gaze, leaning in for one more kiss as he tried to pull himself together before the driver decided to show up. “ _So_ much better than a daydream.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for above prompt at [](http://schmoopfest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://schmoopfest.livejournal.com/)**schmoopfest**.


End file.
